


Don't Be Afraid To Taste The Rainbow

by YamiAki96



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 9th Grade Gym Class Story, Crack, Facebook Post Inspired, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena walks in on the brothers doing something suprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid To Taste The Rainbow

As Elena walked toward the Boarding House, the yells got louder.

"Ah, Fuck, the white stuff got in my eye!" She heard Damon yell.

"Ow! Damn!" Stefan yelled back. Wide eyed she slowly opened the door.

The yells got louder as she walked toward the den.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. Both brothers looked up at her, then at each other, then back at her.

She was pelted with M&Ms and Skittles.

"Ow! Guys, stop!" She yelled. They did, after they were out of ammo.

"What in HELL was that?" She yelled them.

"He started it!" Stefan said, pointing at his brother. Elena turned her glare to Damon.

"Explain!"

"Well, ya see, I was on FaceBook last night, and there was thing you like that said something about Throwing Skittle and yelling 'Taste the Rainbow', and throwing M&Ms and yelling 'I'm Not Afraid.' So..."

"And you had to throw Sour Skittles?"

"That was him!" He said, pointing at Stefan.

"He bought them!"

"He participated!"

"Because those things hurt!"

"SHUT-UP!" Elena yelled over them. "Explain from the beginning."

"I woke up by being pelted by M&Ms. They hurt!" Stefan said.

"I know." She smiled bitterly.

"So, Damon kept throwing them at me and found the skittles and threw them back."

"And it was great!" Damon said.

Stefan and Elena glared at him and his smile faltered.

"I just wanted to do something fun." He said, looking at the floor.

"I had fun." Stefan said, feeling horrible at the look on his brothers face.

"I didn't get to play, but I bet it was great." Elena agreed.

"You didn't get to play did you?" Damon asked, with a small smirk.

"No..." Elena said.

Well, then...Don't be afraid!" Damon Yelled and threw more M&Ms.

"Taste the Rainbow!"


End file.
